


Pregnant

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [640]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Sam Winchester, M/M, Omega Sam Winchester, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Sam Winchester, talk of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: prompt: Hi could I get a sastiel pregnancy kink with Cas being obsessed with Sam getting pregnant. Feel free to add A/B/O. Thanks





	Pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally written on Feb 24th 2015

It wasn’t a secret that Cas wanted Sam filled with his kids.

Whenever they were in bed together, Cas always had a hand on Sam’s stomach, rubbing the area softly.

“You would be so beautiful, pregnant with our children.” Cas murmured, pressing gentle kisses to Sam’s face. “You would be an even better parent.”

“You think?” Sam asked, looking over at Cas. “I don’t know…”

“I think you would be.” Cas said softly, hand brushing against Sam’s face.

Sam gave Cas a smile, leaning up and kissing Cas.

Cas moved over Sam, quickly taking over the kiss, while his hands dipped under Sam’s shirt, running up and down Sam’s chest.

They ran over Sam’s nipples, and Cas gave then a light tweak, making Sam gasp, arching into the touch.

“So sensitive.” Cas murmured.

Sam moaned as Cas’ hands ran over them again, before taking Sam’s shirt off.

“Mmm, I can see them filled with milk for our child. Imagine you leaking and how much more sensitive your nipples would be. I would be more than happy licking up the excess milk from you.”

“C-Cas…” Sam breathed out.

Cas gave a smile, and leaned down, nipping along Sam’s neck.

“Of course, only when you think you’re ready, would I ever allow myself to impregnate you, Sam.” Cas murmured in Sam’s ear.

Sam nodded, whining softly as Cas’ hand dipped down and into Sam’s pants.

“Fuck, Cas…..” Sam panted. “If you wanted to fuck me, you just had to ask.”

Cas laughed softly, kissing the side of Sam’s head.

Sam spread his legs, and Cas quickly removed any clothing between him and Sam.

“You are beautiful, Sam.” Cas murmured, hands running around Sam’s body, before he lifted Sam’s legs, and saw the slick running from Sam’s hole. “Excited?”

“Cas, for crying out loud, fuck me.” Sam groaned. Cas’ hand moved down and he easily sank two fingers inside Sam, slowly pumping them in and out, making Sam whine. “Fuck, Cas, you keep talking about kids, but if you don’t fuck me, I swear I’ll kill you before you ever get any.”

Cas laughed, and made sure Sam was open well enough to take his cock, hand slicked from Sam by the time he was done.

Sam was a writhing mess under Cas by the time he was finished, begs and pleads falling from his mouth, wanting Cas to fuck him.

Cas used the slick on his hand, and slicked his cock, lining up, and thrusting into Sam smoothly, bottoming out.

He started pumping his hips and Sam moaned, legs wrapping around Cas’ body.

“Fuck….fuck…more. Harder.” Sam begged.

Cas grunted and started to fuck Sam harder, making Sam cry out in pleasure.

Cas leaned forward, hands linking with Sam’s and pushing them over Sam’s head as he fucked him. He kissed Sam roughly who moaned against Cas’ mouth.

“My beautiful omega. My beautiful Sam.” Cas murmured.

He could feel his knot growing in Sam, and Sam moaned, chest hitching with every thrust Cas made.

“Cas….oh god, Cas….”

“Fuck….” Cas growled softly.

“Knot me.”

“What?”

“Knot me. Fill me up Cas. Get me pregnant.” Sam breathed out.

Cas pulled up, looking at Sam.

“Are you certain you want this, Sam?”

“I want it with you.” Sam nodded.

Cas leaned down, kissing Sam deeply, fucking him until Cas knotted Sam and came.

“Fuck….you’re beautiful now, Sam. You’ll be even more filled with our children.” Cas murmured, hands going back down to rub against Sam’s stomach.

Sam smiled and kissed Cas, Cas kissing back eagerly.

**Author's Note:**

> Not accepting prompts rn, sorry :(


End file.
